


No One

by xxsupernaturalgalxx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ADWD spoilers, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsupernaturalgalxx/pseuds/xxsupernaturalgalxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Quick One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One

‘There’s no one there’ Gendry silently thought as he looked into the empty grey eyes of the girl before him. When he first saw her, he grew excited; screaming her name as he pranced towards the lost girl, he once knew. For years now it was rumoured that she was dead, killed at the Red Wedding alongside her brother (the King of the North) and her Lady mother. But Gendry had refused to believe it; he always harboured hope that he would one day reunite with the little wolf girl, his best friend, the girl he had come to love. The moment he grabbed her wrist and she spun to meet his gaze, Gendry’s heart sank. It was her all right, all lean and skinny, with her choppy brown her, the calluses on her fingers and the dirt on her face. But when he looked into her eyes, he knew something was wrong. Where once they were filled with hope, anger, happiness and adventure; they were now empty. She was not the Arya he once knew, she was now no one. Just a souless creature living inside the body, where there once used to be the most amazing little girl Gendry had ever met. So he did not resist when she snapped her hand back and trotted off, disappearing into the crowded streets of the Salt Pans. Gendry had never felt any pain come close to one he was feeling right now; it felt like someone just stabbed a dagger into his heart and continued stabbing away, until there was nothing left. When the Brotherhood thought the little wolf girl was lost to them, Gendry never gave up hope. Something in his heart told him that she was alive, that she was out there somewhere still breathing. He had been right about one thing because, the body of Arya Stark lived; but, the Arya he had known and the very soul of the wolf girl was now dead, lost to him forever.


End file.
